


I Wonder Why

by JuliaJekyll



Series: Good Omens Two Shots [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is insecure, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll
Summary: "My dear." Aziraphale placed his hand over Crowley's. "I love you for so many reasons. I scarcely know where to start.""Anywhere, angel. Anywhere at all.""Very well."Aziraphale reassures his insecure husband, and then sexy stuff happens.





	1. Insecure

"Sometimes I wonder why you love me, angel." 

Aziraphale looked up from the manuscript he was reading - a slightly battered first edition of F. Scott Fitzgerald's  _ Tender is the Night  _ he'd recently acquired at a book swapping event in Bath - and peered over the tops of his glasses at the back of his husband's head. Crowley was sitting on the sofa in the back room of the bookshop, a glass of wine in his hands, his long legs stretched out in front of him and his feet resting on the arm of the couch. 

Aziraphale removed his spectacles and put them on the desk beside the book. "I beg your pardon, dearest?" 

Crowley shrugged his shoulders. He didn't turn to look at Aziraphale. "I just said that I wonder sometimes why you love me." 

"Would you prefer that I didn't?" Aziraphale asked, trying to keep his voice light. He could sense that Crowley was in one of his pensive, insecure moods, which worried him, but he knew that what the demon needed right now was humor, not concern. "I ask because I don't think I could manage to stop, even if you wanted me to." 

"Never stop, angel. Whatever you do, never, ever stop." Crowley's voice, hard and serious now, shook a little, and Aziraphale saw him take a sip of his wine - a slow sip, Aziraphale was relieved to see. Apparently the demon wasn’t feeling quite melancholy enough to get properly drunk. 

"Sweetheart, would you like me to come over there?" asked Aziraphale. 

Crowley didn't answer verbally, but he ducked his head, which Aziraphale knew meant that he did, in fact, want the angel to come over but was too embarrassed to say it. Even though they'd been together as a couple for two years now, and their first year of marriage was already behind them, Crowley still sometimes had trouble expressing what he needed from Aziraphale, which Aziraphale didn't blame him for. After all, demons (and angels, for that matter) were generally discouraged from displaying emotions and desires that could be read as needy or weak. This was just one of many reasons why Aziraphale was glad he hardly had any contact at all with heaven anymore. 

Aziraphale stood up and walked over to the couch. He squeezed himself in beside Crowley, who turned his head to let Aziraphale kiss him. 

"What are you reading?" Crowley asked. 

" _ Tender is the Night." _

"Sounds sexy."

"It isn't. Well, the bit I'm reading at the moment definitely isn't."

"Pity. Drink?"

"Oh, go on, then." 

Crowley stood up and went to pour Aziraphale a glass. As he passed, he very deliberately brushed Aziraphale's cheek with his hand. Aziraphale smiled at his back.

Crowley put the now-full wineglass in Aziraphale's hand and sat down on the couch beside him. He took a sip from his own glass and smacked his lips together thoughtfully, staring at the opposite wall. 

"My dear." Aziraphale placed his hand over Crowley's. "I love you for so many reasons. I scarcely know where to start."

"Anywhere, angel. Anywhere at all."

"Very well." Aziraphale took a drink, then set his glass aside and angled his body toward Crowley. "I love you because you have never abandoned me, not once in six thousand years. Not even when the world was ending."

"Darling, I could never." 

"I love you," Aziraphale went on firmly, "because you have consistently surprised me since I met you. You've shown me that a demon can be compassionate, and thoughtful, and even  _ nice."  _ He grinned, and managed to coax a smile out of Crowley as well. 

"Don't make me pin you to the wall again, Aziraphale."

"Sweetheart, you should know by now that I'd welcome it if you did." To illustrate his point, Aziraphale moved his hand to rest on Crowley's thigh.

"Really." A grin curved Crowley's mouth. 

"Indeed. But I'm not done yet." Aziraphale leaned closer so that he could press a kiss to his husband's cheek. He lowered his voice and spoke into Crowley's ear. "I love you for the very simple reason that we've always had a lovely time together. We've never run out of things to do or talk about in six thousand years. I love you because I  _ like _ you so very much."

"I like you too." Crowley turned and kissed the angel on the forehead. "Always have." 

"I love you because no one has ever made me _ want _ the way you do." Aziraphale brushed his mouth over Crowley’s ear, making the demon tense up a little. 

“Yeah,” Crowley said softly, “that’s the temptation skills.” 

“Oh, I think it’s more than that.” Aziraphale moved his mouth downward, toward Crowley’s jaw. “But in case you’ve forgotten, I have some temptation skills too. Comes of losing so many coin tosses to you.” 

“Shall we have a coin toss now?” Crowley asked, leaning his head back so that Aziraphale could kiss his neck. 

“What for?” Aziraphale’s voice was a bit muffled, but Crowley heard him loud and clear. 

“If I win, I get to suck you off. If you win, you get to suck me off.” 

“Hm. An intriguing suggestion.” Aziraphale latched on to Crowley’s pulse point and began sucking at it lightly. 

“_Ooooh_. Practicing for my cock already?” 

Aziraphale kept sucking and didn’t respond. 

“That feels nice, angel…”

“Mmmph,” Aziraphale said. 

“I agree.” 

Aziraphale pulled away from Crowley’s neck. “Might have to do that again to ensure you get a mark,” he said, giving Crowley a mischievous grin. 

“Do you hear that? It’s the sound of me not objecting.” 

“I hear it.” Aziraphale kissed Crowley firmly on the mouth. “Dear?” 

“Yes?” 

“I also love you because you are incredibly gorgeous and sexy, because you’re fantastic in bed, and because your kisses consume me.” He put his hands on either side of Crowley’s face and pulled him in for another kiss. Crowley miracled his wineglass onto the desk, then reached out to hold him and quickly took ownership of the kiss, as if to prove himself deserving of Aziraphale’s praise. Gently, he bit Aziraphale’s lower lip, making the angel moan under his breath. 

“Well,” Crowley said, a bit breathless. He pulled back slightly and snapped his fingers, and a fifty-pence piece appeared in his hand. “Shall we?” 

“I give you ten out of ten for that magic trick, dear boy. How  _ do  _ you do it?” 

Crowley rolled his eyes. “No magic here, angel. Call it.” 

“Tails.” 

Crowley flipped the coin and caught it, then turned it over on the back of his other hand. He smirked at Aziraphale. “Well, would you look at that? I win.” 

“As ever.” Aziraphale grinned. “But I suppose I can’t complain.” 


	2. A Win is a Win

Five minutes after Crowley threw the fifty-pence piece aside, Aziraphale’s cock still hadn’t even been touched through his trousers, let alone sucked, but Aziraphale didn’t mind. As a matter of fact, he appreciated it; Crowley knew it took him a bit of time to Make an Effort, as it were, and so he was giving him an extra few moments before getting on with it. It was wonderful being married to someone who understood him so well, mentally and emotionally as well as sexually.

In the meantime, Crowley was sitting in Aziraphale’s lap and had somehow managed to bend so that he was tonguing the hollow of the angel’s throat. Aziraphale was staring blissfully at the place where the ceiling met the wall, just above one of his many bookshelves, eyes half-closed as he enjoyed the sensation. He’d never felt anything quite like Crowley’s tongue - few people had, he supposed - and _oh_, the sheer versatility of it was something Aziraphale had never experienced with any human lover.

It occurred to Aziraphale suddenly that he wasn’t doing anything with his hands - they were just lying still on the couch beside him. As Crowley moved his tongue up his neck, Aziraphale placed one of his hands on the demon’s leg and the other on his arse - or at least, the bit of his arse that he could reach while Crowley was sitting in his lap.

“Hmm,” Crowley said against Aziraphale’s neck, before latching on and sucking a patch of skin into his mouth as Aziraphale had done earlier.

Both of Aziraphale’s hands clutched harder at whatever part of Crowley they’d landed on. “_Ooh_, dear,” he said breathlessly. “That’s it.”

As Crowley continued marking his throat, Aziraphale slid his left hand from the demon’s backside up under his shirt. Crowley’s skin was a bit rough, and Aziraphale sank his fingernails into it.

“Mm,” Crowley said, and pulled away from Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale barely had a second to appreciate the dull, pleasurable pain his mouth left behind before Crowley started kissing him, his lips wet and ungraceful. Aziraphale kissed him back, pulling him closer with the hand that was still on his back.

“Angel,” Crowley whispered, forehead against Aziraphale’s temple, mouth at his ear. “I am just so happy...that we can do this now.”

“So I am, darling.” Aziraphale shifted on the couch. An Effort had been Made, and he was now very much erect.

“No, listen to me,” Crowley breathed, his arms tight around Aziraphale’s shoulders. “I spent centuries looking at you and wishing I could do this. I mean...bloody Heaven, I can’t even decide which time I want to tell you about...that time we were at the Globe, and they were rehearsing that stupid depressing play of Shakespeare’s, the one where everybody dies-”

“That could describe a number of Shakespeare’s plays, my dear, but I imagine you’re referring to _Hamlet_.”

“I was so happy going to the theater that day, because you’d invited me, not the other way around. I knew it was just for the Arrangement-”

“Sweetheart, it was more than that, even then.”

“-but I was still so happy. And then you tried to cheer the actor on, and it was so fucking adorable, and I just wanted to grab you and kiss you breathless. And then when we had those crepes in Paris, I just kept staring at you, wishing I could take you home and have you against the wall in my flat.”

“Oh, dearest.” Aziraphale gave him a firm kiss. “You can do anything you like with me now. Whatever you want, it’s yours.” He reached for Crowley’s left hand - the hand on which he wore his wedding ring - and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it.

Crowley touched Aziraphale’s face. “What I want is to claim my winnings.” He smiled, gave Aziraphale one more kiss, and then slid to the floor, positioning himself between Aziraphale’s legs and reaching up to unfasten the buttons on his trousers.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “Yes, please.”

“Hey. You lost, remember? This is meant to be a punishment.”

“Oh, yes, of course. Er...I certainly don’t look forward to it, but I shall accept my punishment with grace. Do what you must.”

“That’s more like it.” Crowley got Aziraphale’s trousers open and pulled them down along with his pants so that he had a clear path to his husband’s cock. “Ah, yes, the promised land,” he murmured, and touched it with one hand.

“Ahh,” Aziraphale said, straining forward a bit, seeking more touch.

“Let me see to you, angel.” With that, Crowley sat up, leaned forward, and wrapped his mouth around Aziraphale’s erection. The angel threw his head back and clutched at the couch cushions with his hands, and Crowley began licking at him.

“_Oooh_, yes,” Aziraphale moaned. “That’s good, that’s very good…”

Crowley continued licking and sucking, and Aziraphale grabbed his husband’s hair to anchor himself. Biting his lip, squeezing his eyes shut, he enjoyed the feeling of Crowley’s mouth on him…

After a few moments, Crowley dropped his cock, which immediately leaked a bit of pre-ejaculate onto Aziraphale’s bare leg. Aziraphale groaned at the loss of Crowley’s warm mouth.

“Not much of a punishment if you get to come right away,” Crowley whispered with a smirk, and got to his feet again, leaning forward to kiss Aziraphale, but not sitting back in his lap.

Aziraphale’s hips twitched instinctively as he sought more friction, but Crowley denied him. “Kiss me, angel,” he hissed instead, and Aziraphale obliged. They began making out messily, mouths open and searching, tongues occasionally clashing.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale groaned between kisses, “please...touch me.”

“Nope,” Crowley replied, kissing at Aziraphale’s jaw. “I won the right to suck you off, and that’s what I’m gonna do. _Eventually_.”

As much as Aziraphale would have liked to say something clever in that moment, all he could manage was another incoherent moan.

“Well, since you asked.” Crowley sank back onto the floor and took Aziraphale’s cock in his mouth again.

“Oh, that’s...more...like it,” Aziraphale croaked.

  
Crowley sucked him for another few moments, then ran his tongue from one end of Aziraphale’s cock to the other before sitting up and kissing him again. Instinctively, Aziraphale reached for his own cock, wanting the friction back, but Crowley pushed his hand away. “Patience, angel,” he growled, and bit Aziraphale’s bottom lip.

“Hmm.” Aziraphale matched his husband’s frantic kiss, even as his dick seemed to scream for further attention. He lifted one leg slightly so that he could rub his thigh against it, just to stop its insistent aching.

“Impatient angel,” Crowley noted, before trailing away from his lips to kiss his cheek. “Get ready.” He lowered himself to the floor a third time and swallowed Aziraphale whole.

“Oh, my-” Aziraphale lifted his hips to press further into Crowley’s mouth, then reached up and pushed his hands through his own hair just for something to grab onto. “Oh, gracious.”

Crowley licked him again, then released his rock hard cock once more.

“Oh, darling, please...I’m so close! Nearly there…”

Crowley cut him off with yet another kiss. “I want you to come in my mouth, angel,” Crowley said. “Can you do that for me?”

“Oh, I can and I will,” Aziraphale said wildly. “Please, please…”

“Mm, you’re sexy when you beg.” Crowley kissed him again. Aziraphale whined. “Oh, that’s it, angel,” Crowley said. “You _need_ it, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, please!”

“Very well.” Once more, Crowley crouched down. It only took about a minute of sucking before Aziraphale shuddered and came, Crowley’s name on his lips, both of his hands buried deep in the demon’s hair.

“Oh, _fuck_,” Aziraphale swore as Crowley pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a shit-eating grin across his face. “That was bloody incredible.”

“Your husband knows a trick or two,” Crowley said. “Still no magic, though.”

Aziraphale just smiled, too worn out from the orgasm to reply. Crowley sat down next to him on the couch and mimicked Aziraphale’s pose, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling.

After a moment, Aziraphale reached over and put a hand on Crowley’s thigh. Cautiously, he inched his fingers forward toward Crowley’s groin, where he eventually encountered the outline of a cock that was still half-hard and a spot of pre-ejaculate.

“Oh, dear,” Aziraphale said. “Shall I take care of you now, love? You seem to be rather aroused.”

Crowley smiled at him. “You’ll have to win a coin toss first.”

Aziraphale smiled back. “Where did you put the coin?”

“Dunno. I’ll find it in a minute.” Crowley gave Aziraphale a long, lingering kiss. “I love you, angel.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Now help me find the coin, and let _me_ toss it this time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed the fic? Let me know!


End file.
